Cave Shadows
by iloveccsfan
Summary: Princess Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokena find themselves in a new world- Tokyo? They met the "Cardcaptor Sakura" Characters who happened to tell them that strange are happenings...Sakura and Princess Sakura, Syaoran and the older Syaoran
1. How it begins

**Chapter 1: How it all begins**

Prologue:

"Sakura is drawn to a huge, mysterious symbol that awakens the power within her and scatters away her memory across the multiple worlds. To save the life of his childhood friend, Sakura, Syaoran must embark on a dangerous quest through time and space to recover the fragments of Sakura's memory.

In the Land of Clow, teenage Syaoran returns from an archaeological dig excavating an ancient ruin, and is greeted by his old childhood friend, Princess Sakura. Sakura wanted to confess her feelings for Syaoran, but is interrupted before she could do so. Later, she meets Syaoran at the ruin. There her latest powers become active and wings (tsubasa) appear on her back as a mysterious person attempts to kidnap her. Syaoran prevents Sakura from being taken, but now Sakura is unconscious and her memories appear to be gone. She will die unless she can get help from time space with Yukito.

The priest-mage Yukito sends Syaoran across space and time to another universe where Yuuko resides. There, they not only meet Yuuko, but also Kurogane, a powerful ninja who was sent there by Princess Tomoyo from her universe to learn the true meaning of strength, and Fai, a powerful mage and creator of Chii in his world. He's on the run from a sleeping ruler named Ashura.

Yuuko agrees to grant all of their wishes, but at a heavy price. For Kurogane, he must give up his sword in order to travel through dimension in the hopes of returning home. For Fai, he must give up his tattoos that his magic comes from so he can stay on the run. For Syaoran, he must give up his current relationship with Sakura to travel through the dimensions to find the feathers of her wings which contain her memories. And Sakura, though unconscious, must give up her memories of Syaoran

Together, the four set off with the critter, Mokona, who can locate Sakura's feathers, open doors between universes and communicate with Yuuko when needed.


	2. Entering Tokyo

**Chapter 2: Entering Tokyo**

"Poof!" The sound came in the smoke of the clouds and out appeared Princess Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona.

"Welcome to Tokyo world!" said Mokona happily. "But it's just a city." Said Syaoran. "Of course it's a city but I can sense some magical powers here." It was almost evening and the four friends were now at Penguin Park. "Do you sense any feather? Mokona?" asked Syaoran.

Mokona shook his little head, "Not yet. But there's magical power around here...where is it coming from?"

Then "Sakura! Behind you!"

_Let's just say all of Sakura's friends knew about her secret._


	3. Meeting the Cardcaptor Sakura characters

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Cardcaptor Sakura Characters**

"_Sakura, look out behind you!" _said an unfamiliar voice.

"Do someone just called my name?" asked Princess Sakura. Confused Syaoran shook his head. Then "Syaoran, come quickly or you'll get hurt!' said a female voice. Syaoran, like Sakura, became confused too.

"Look!" shouted Mokona. The gang turned around to see a group of teenagers starring at the strange figure. The girl with auburn hair took out an object, "Key that conceals the power of my star. Reveal your true form to me. By my power, I command you...Release!" The small object turned into a pink stuff and had a shape of the star.

"Shield" shouted the girl as she threw the card into thin air. The card obeyed and it became a large barrier. Then a boy with brown chestnut hair took out a sword. He threw a paper which had some Chinese characters on it._ Just to let you know I myself am a Chinese._ "Thunder God...Strike that thing!" The lightning flashed and it attacked the figure. Then it vanished into thin air.

"Are you alright, Sakura, Syaoran?" asked a long black haired girl. The auburn haired girl nodded. "I'm fine, thanks." She said smiling.

"Good job, kids!" said Fai clapping his hands and walking towards them. "Oi! Fai! What are you doing?" shouted Syaoran, sweatdrop.

"Hoee? Who are you?" asked the auburn haired girl. Fai smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. "I'm Fai, This is Princess Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona" introduced Fai.

"!"

"Sakura ,is there something wrong?" asked a short hair girl. "Nothing Rika. I'm fine." 

"Why you kids don't introduce yourself?" said Fai.

"Let me" said a boy with spiky hair. "I'm Takashi Yamazaki, this is Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa, Chiharu Miharu, Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran, Tomoyo Didoji and Eriol Hiiragizawa." The boy , Yamazaki said , smiling.

"Nani!" said Syaoran. He looked at the younger Syaoran while Sakura looked at the younger Sakura. "Ohoho..." said Tomoyo as her eyes began to turn starry. "That can't be Princess Tomoyo from my world because first of all she looked young plus she and Princess Tomoyo...(sigh) their attitudes alike." Said Kurogane to himself as he began to sweatdrop.

"2 Sakuras and 2 brats..huh?" said a voice.

"Kero, stop it!" shouted the younger Sakura as she glared at the small stuffed bear with wings.

"Is this a stuff toy?" asked Fai.

"I AM NOT A STUFF TOY!" Shouted Kero. "I am the guardian beast of the Clow Cards, got it? Now they are all Sakura cards!"

"Right now there is one small problem." Added Fai.

"What?" asked Eriol.

"2 Sakuras and 2 Syaorans, how are we going to tell them apart? Besides they looked to identical!" said Fai. Everyone agreed. They looked at the 2 Sakuras and 2 Syaorans. "Hmm...how are we going to tell them apart?"

_Well what do you think? Please do read and review... _


	4. Solutions

**Chapter 4: Solutions**

Everyone thinks and thinks and thinks. Suddenly Tomoyo had an idea. " Let me take a picture first...and video...tape!" The younger Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Rika, Kero, Eriol, Naoko and Yamazaki all sweatdropped. The older Sakura and Syaoran and their friends went blank.

Tomoyo dragged the 2 Sakuras and 2 Syaorans to the penguin park. "Kawaiii!" Click! Click! Click! More sweatdrops appeared.

After a while, everyone began to think again. "Hey!" said Yamazaki putting one finger on. "Did you know that if you meet someone who looked like you ... it means good luck?"

"Really?" said the two Sakuras.

The two Syaorans got interested. "So... in order to...

"Lies...Lies...Lies...!"Chiharu screamed as she began to strangle him.

"Hoee, its a lie?"

Sweatdrop...

"What about this..." said Rika. "We called Princess Sakura, Princess or Sakura 2 , then our friend Sakura, just Sakura, same goes for the Lis. It can be Li 1 and Li Princess Sakura, Princess Sakura..."

The older Sakura smiled, "I am more comfortable with Sakura 2..."

Rika nodded and smiled.

"I know it's a bit complicated." Said Mokona. "But what about us?"

"Simple." Said the older Syaoran. " I don't mind Syaoran 1 and Syaoran, Sakura and Sakura 2."

"Even better, brat and Syaoran!" smirked Kero.

"KERO!"

"So anyway, what's that creature weird thing about?" asked Fai. At sound of his question, Sakura turned serious, "It's a dream I had."


	5. Sakura's Dreams

**Chapter 5: Sakura's Dreams**

_Inside Sakura's dreams:  
Where am I? _

_What is this place?_

_Sakura found herself in a strange empty room._

_Then there's something coming towards her...FAST!_

_It's a strange creature, fierce, sharp pointed ears and sharp teeth._

"_Hoee!" cried Sakura as she began to run_

_Then she saw something else._

**Normal:  
**" A feather came out of nowhere. But it's weird. It's a beautiful feather. Then within the feather, 4 people and a small animal popped out in the shadows...I could not figure out who they were at first...So I think those people could be you." Explained Sakura.

"Before I met you, my friends and I were having a picnic. Suddenly Syaoran, Kero, Eriol and I sensed a strange aura. Then before we knew it, the creature from my dream attacked us." Added Sakura.

"So you saw a feather?...Sakura..." said Princess Sakura. Sakura nodded. "But I am..

"That's the feather we were looking for. We will start off the search tomorrow morning. Between do you have school or something on?" The teenagers shook their head. "It's a school holiday..." said Yamazaki. "And speaking of school holiday..."

"But where are you all going to stay?" asked Tomoyo.

"We will find a hotel." Said Fai.

"Oh..." said Sakura. "But I am afraid the two of you have to change your name because if Oni Chan finds out..."

"Who is your Oni Chan?" asked Princess Sakura.  
"Touya."

"Touya?"

Sakura nodded.

"What is he like?"

" He always called a kaijuu...said I had a big mouth and he is very overprotective towards me."

"In my world, my Oni Chan did the same thing."

"My Oni Chan did not get along with Syaoran."

"I got a feeling mine too..."

"But if Oni Chan calls me a kaijuu..."

"We will stomp on his foot, screaming Sakura no kaijuu you baka Oni Chan and poor Oni Chan went howling in pain!" said Sakura and Sakura 2. They both giggled and gave each other a highfive.

The 2 Syaorans sweatdropped and while the 2 Sakuras smiled at them, the 2 Syaorans looked away trying to prevent themselves from blushing.

"Sugoi!" cried Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.

"Kawaiii!" cried Tomoyo


	6. The Search for the Feather will begin

**Chapter 6: The Search for the Feather**

The next morning, Sakura woke up early. She took a bath and changed her clothes. "C'mon Kero." She said as she pulled Kero into her backpack. She grabbed her cell phone and purse.

"Where are you off to , kaijuu?" asked a handsome young man with black spiky hair. "Sakura no kaijuu you baka!" said Sakura angrily as she eat her breakfast. She had planned to meet everyone near the fish aquarium area in town. Syaoran 2 and Sakura 2 would change their names to Haku and Chihiro. For Fai and Kurogane. They would not change their names. For Mokona, like Kero, behaved like a stuff animal.

Tomoyo had agreed to bring costumes so that the Tsubasa gang would not look weird to other people.

Touya was Sakura's older brother. His best friend was Yukito whose other form was Yue. But now they had separated their forms. Yue could help to protect Sakura while Yukito could spent time with his friends.

Everyone met outside the aquarium. "Sorry ,I'm late." Panted Sakura.

She noticed Tomoyo carrying a large backpack.

"Hoee...Tomoyo..What is inside your bag?"

Tomoyo grinned. She took out a camcorder. "I have brought along the costumes for all of you!"

Sweatdrop

"But do you really have to?" pouted Sakura.

Tomoyo laughed. "After all these years filming my best friends' days, I would never miss the chance to make costumes."

"Hoee?" said Sakura.

"Besides...ahh...it is now so exciting. Sakura and Sakura 2. Li and Li 2. So sweet, Li 2 searching feathers just for Sakura 2...(sigh) it is so dreamy... And I made a costume just perfect for the four of you. Perfect Match!"

More and more sweatdrops.

"We should eat something first" suggested Eriol. Everyone agreed.

Suddenly Mokona opened his eyes, "Follow me!" it cried.

Kero nodded and flew away with Mokona.

"Hoee.." said Sakura.

...

"A restaurant, huh?" said Syaoran ( the younger one)

"Food! Nice Smell!" cried Mokona and Kero

_More chapters will be updated soon...so do read and review...:)_


	7. The search begins but

**Chapter 7: The Search begins but...**

"We should start searching now." Suggested Fai. Everyone agreed. "Mokona, Kero, do you sense anything?" asked Yamazaki. "And speaking of..."

"Let's call Yue." Said Kero.

"Who's..." and out of nowhere a sliver wing, long sliver haired man appeared before their eyes. "You gave us a fright!" gasped Kuro in shocked. "Oh...looks like mysterious man just got scared." Teased Fai. Kuro glared at Fai. "How do you do that?" asked Syaoran 2. Yue smiled. "Simple," He showed them a device in his hand. Kero had one, too. So that it will be easier to be in contact with each other." He then explained more about the device. Well you should who made it... *_*

"Strange happening, is it?" asked Yue. The Tsubasa gang nodded. "The feather. Remember the dream I told you?" asked Sakura.

Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo "I found them..." said an evil voice. "Who do you find master?" asked another voice. "Bring those two girls to me, Hiro." Said the evil person pointing at 2 young girls-Sakura. I want them. They have something I want especially the little one...And as long as I have this... My power will grow stronger than them...Ha!Ha!Ha! The man laughed as he looked at his crystal ball- a feather inside.

"So the feather is something you are looking for, is it?" asked Yue. Syaoran 2 nodded. "Yes,"

"Same old brat." Mocked Kero. Syaoran 2 frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"I understand that you are doing this for your Princess's sake and protect from any harm. Just like that brat from this world...protecting Sakura." Said Kero. "You better stopped calling me a brat, greedy stuff animal!" shouted Syaoran. "Ya, ya, BRAT!" said Kero.

"Stuff animal!" argued Syaoran.

"Brat!"

"Stuff animal!"

"Brat!"

"Stuff animal

"How long have they been doing this?" whispered Fai. Sakura sighed. "Since they first met. For eight years. And this is the 96th time." Sweatdrop.

The argument continued until Sakura got so fed up, "Brat! Stuff animal! Or is it Syaoran and Kero?" Syaoran and Kero stopped arguing and looked at her. Sakura had never been this mean before. She smiled, "That's better!"

Then suddenly, "I sensed something! Danger!" cried Kero and Mokona. "What's that noise?" asked Tomoyo. Then out of nowhere, a strange tornado came whirling its way towards the gang! 


	8. Attack!

**Chapter 8:**

"Hoeee! Run!" shouted Sakura. However as the tornado whirled near,20 masked men jumped out. The boys surrounded the girls and began to fight. Yue put a huge barrier to protect the girls. Sakura did not want to get involved and Tomoyo? She was videotaping what was going on right now...

"Great!" said Eriol. "Who are you?"

"And what do you want?" demanded Syaoran 2.

"HER! WE WANT THOSE GIRLS!' said the gang pointing directly at the 2 Sakuras. "Never!" shouted the two Syaorans.

"Oh..Syaoran...Please be careful..." prayed the 2 Sakuras in concern.

"They were after either one of you or both of you..." whispered Rika. Sakura frowned. "I don't know what they want from me...or the princess...Someone is behind this..." Sakura 2 nodded.

Kero turned into Kerobus, blowing fire at the gang. All the girls and Mokona were worried, "Please be careful." They prayed.

As the fight continued, somewhere in Tokyo is watching them. "Good work...Hiro..." said an evil voice. "Yes, Master Rio."said Hiro as he disappeared in thin air.

Suddenly the battle stopped. A long black haired man came out of the tornado. The men stopped fighting and bowed to him, "Sir!"

"My name is Hiroshini. But you can call me Hiro. Now there is something I want. So give it to them or your pathetic world shall be gone forever!"

"Never!" Roared the two Syaorans as they fought him. "Wind and Thunder God come to my aid!" The wind and thunder combined together along with Kerobus's fire, Yue's power and Eriol's power. All of them combined together and aimed towards Hiro and the gang. The power was so strong that Hiro and the gang could not go near girls. "You'll be sorry!" snarled Hiro as he and gang disappeared in thin air leaving behind a small note. Syaoran 2 ran to pick up. He gasped. A feather was on the note. "They have the feather!" said Syaoran 2. "That Hiro guy..."

"We should discuss this issue in my house otherwise we might attract attention." Said Tomoyo as she put her camcorder in her thick bag. "Besides I have a secret room for myself." She added.

Tomoyo's house much to everyone's dismay, it was huge and beautiful. Her secret room was more like the mansion. There was a huge Samsung TV there. "I always used this place to watch videos."

"Uh..Oh..." thought Sakura and Kero.

"Videos of what?" asked Mokona.

"Sakura...!" And dreamy starry eyes...Sweatdrop...

"Show us!" said Fai. More Sweatdrops...


	9. The Cardcaptor Story

**Chapter 9:  
**"Wow! So this is how you become a Cardcaptor?" asked Fai. Now everyone was watching a video of Sakura capturing the Bubbles Card. Tomoyo nodded. Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped and sighed at the same time. "Love your costumes. You looked so Kawaiii!" said Rika. The video showed Sakura wearing a pink dress with ribbons and a ribbon head band. "Hoeee..Tomoyo...please can we talk about something else?" pleaded Sakura.

Grinning without a word, Tomoyo put another video which showed the play of Sleeping Beauty. "!"  
"NANI!"

"KAWAIIII!"

_Remember the light and dark episode?_

"Ok..Tomoyo, can we...at least talk about something else, then watch the videos?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo looked at her, "Promise?" Sakura nodded. "Promise..." She sighed.

Tomoyo smiled, "Arigato." She took out the video and placed it in the box where the rest of the videos were being kept.

"I am not sure what was that just now. They want Sakuras for some reason." Said Kero in a serious tone.

Syaoran 2 nodded. "They left a note showing a feather."

"So whatever it was, it had to something with feather on that note..." said Eriol.


End file.
